


Хэллоуинский отходняк

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Doppelganger, Established Relationship, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Mummies, Polyamory, Pre-Slash, Vampires, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Treehouse of Horror: Penny Edition





	1. Закон, которого не было

**Author's Note:**

> Мумия и расхитители гробниц, пре-слэш

— Думаешь, это была хорошая идея, братишка?   
— Думаю, это была хорошая идея, братишка.  
— Это потому что она была твоя.  
— Конечно, все мои идеи прекрасные.  
— Нет, не все.  
— Все.  
— Мы висим в сетке, прижавшись друг к другу так тесно, как у мамы в утробе не прижимались, потому что кое-кто…  
— Это был ты.  
— _Кое-что_ наступил не на тот камушек в храме, в который ему и его брату всё в мироздании намекало не ходить.  
— Нет бы радоваться, ты обнимаешься практически что с греческим богом.  
— Мы генетически идентичные, недоумок. Я этого греческого бога вижу в зеркало каждый день.

Перепалка, искренне забавлявшая Тутимаоса поначалу (давно ему не встречалось таких живых людей… в принципе, людей ему не то чтобы много встречалось), уже начинала надоедать. Он тихо прокашлялся, приложив кулак ко рту.

Близнецы замолкли. Головы — одна в ореоле чёрных волос, другая в ореоле белых — повернулись к нему. Две пары глаз, голубых, как воды Нила в начале времён, уставились прямо на него.

Тутимаосу стало не по себе.

— Вы же видели предупреждения.  
— Ну да. Там было что-то типа «не выпускайте его». Мы решили…  
— Ты решил, Кон.  
— Хорошо, хорошо. — Тот из близнецов, что был темнее, закатил свои голубые глаза. — _Я_ решил, что там не написано: «Не нарушайте покой фараона, и не обрушится на ваши головы проклятие». И вообще это «не выпускайте его» больше похоже на… ну, не знаю. Табличку на калитке. «Осторожно, злая собака».

Тутимаос задумчиво склонил голову набок.

— С собакой меня ещё не сравнивали.  
— А это про тебя?  
— Прости! Просто прости его! Не насылай только на нас скарабеев, или ещё там кого. Но особенно скарабеев. Я терпеть не могу жуков.  
— Я тоже жуков не люблю.

Тутимаос вскинул голову и сощурился.

— Никто ещё так далеко не заходил.  
— Мы видели трупы. И мы умеем обращаться с ловушками, — отозвался тот из близнецов, что был посветлее.  
— Но в эту вы попали.  
— Её нечестно установили.  
— Кон, хватит. У всех бывают провалы.  
— Но не у нас, Матч.

Близнецы насупились, недобро глядя друг на друга, и Тутимаос снова прокашлялся.

— А ты кто такой вообще?  
— Тутимаос.  
— Это ничего не объясняет.

Тутимаос замялся, потёр шею и вздохнул.

— Я тот, про кого все эти надписи. Это меня нельзя выпускать.  
— Если ты нас отпустишь, мы выпустим тебя, — мигом выпалил тот, которого звали Кон.  
— Ты даже не спросил, почему меня нельзя выпускать.  
— Я спрошу, если ты нас высвободишь из сетки.  
— А вдруг я кровожадный людоед?  
— Тогда я точно предпочёл бы узнать об этом, когда смогу отбиться.  
— Не поспоришь.  
— К тому же, — добавил тот, которого звали Матч, — если бы ты был кровожадным людоедом, ты бы нас уже съел.  
— Убил.  
— Молчал бы, Кон.  
— Ты меня всё время поправляешь, вот и хлебни того же…

Пока они спорили, Тутимаос попятился, прошёл вдоль натянутого каната и нащупал за спиной ножны с кинжалом. Уж чего ради ему оставили этот кинжал — он не знал, да и едва ли теперь смог бы узнать. Тех, кто понимал коварный замысел колдуна, не было в живых уже несколько тысячелетий.

Канат был натянут туго (и странно, что вообще выдерживал: сеть была рассчитана на одного, а не на двоих), так что Тутимаос не стал раздумывать о том, как бы его развязать, и просто полоснул лезвием.

Близнецы, которые явно не ждали, что он так быстро поддастся уговорам и по-прежнему просто пререкались, рухнули на пыльный каменный пол, синхронно вскрикнув и завыв. Тутимаос подошёл к сквернословящему клубку конечностей и верёвок, опустился на корточки и принялся высвобождать нерадивых расхитителей гробниц.

— Больно, вообще-то.  
— Я с детства так копчиком не бился.  
— А я думал, что расхитители гробниц должны быть к такому привыкшими.  
— А я думал, что старинные мумии сморщенные, сухие и в бинтах, и говорят жутко устаревшими фразами.  
— Туше, Кон.  
— Как грубо, — поддержал Матча Тим. Он скрестил руки на груди и покачал головой: — Я не совсем мумия. Мумия, но заколдованная. Я, э-э-э…  
— Анксунамун. Он не Имхотеп, он Анксунамун.

Тутимаос скривился.

— Это из фильма.  
— Я знаю.

В повисшей паузе можно было расслышать, как движутся тектонические плиты. Тутимаос прокашлялся в третий раз (в горле начинало першить; он давно уже не разговаривал вслух столько), покусал губы и вздохнул.

— Я всё объясню.  
— Уж пожалуйста. Не каждый день встречаешь мумию, которая не выглядит как мумия, но зато смотрела фильм «Мумия».  
— Какое сложное предложение ты построил, братишка.  
— Я тебя подушкой во сне придушу.  
— Я не фараон и не визирь. — Тутимаос потёр лоб. — Я просто юноша, который у визиря учился. Я должен был работать при дворе, может, занять место визиря в будущем. Я был из богатой семьи, у меня была невеста, и всё должно было быть хорошо.  
— И что же пошло не так?  
— Визирь хотел… Его не устраивало, что я его ученик. Он хотел, чтобы я был его наложником. И мой отказ он посчитал оскорблением. Так что он приказал самым верным из своих подручных выкрасть меня из моего — как оказалось, не очень — безопасного дома и заключил меня здесь, наложив на меня проклятие. Мой жизненный цикл не сдвинется с мёртвой точки, пока я не покину эту пирамиду, а покинуть её по собственной воле я не могу.

Тутимаос притих. Он почти забыл лицо Ра'са, но помнил лицо своей невесты. Почти забыл голос сладострастного старика, но помнил её песни. Он уже позабыл, как умер визирь, но мог воспроизвести в памяти каждую секунду жизни своей невесты, как её взял в жёны другой, и как она родила ему детей, и как состарилась и умерла счастливой.

Без него.

Тутимаос часто заморгал и уставился в пол.

— Это не объясняет, почему ты такой… современный.  
— Он хотел наказать меня. Заколдовал зеркало, чтобы оно показывало мне, что происходит вне моей гробницы. Это и развлекает, в какой-то мере, но и… Это напоминает о том, что за этими стенами кипит жизнь. Там, в мире, к которому я больше не причастен.  
— А ты хочешь?  
— Что?

Кон замялся, потом протянул к нему руку, и Тутимаос впервые за тысячи лет ощутил прикосновение другого человека.

— Ты хочешь вернуться к миру?  
— К чему ты клонишь?..  
— Мы же можем тебя вывести?  
— Не совсем. То есть… — Тутимаос глубоко вдохнул пыль древности. — Даже если найдётся тот, кто захочет вывести меня отсюда, я не смогу переступить порог гробницы.  
— То есть ты не застрял, но застрял? — уточнил Матч. Кон задумчиво потёр подбородок, а потом присел на короточки и принялся рыться в своём рюкзаке.  
— Да. Вы вроде как сняли одно проклятие, но не сняли другое. Я не знаю точную формулировку, она есть где-то у выхода…

Матч ухмыльнулся, сцепил руки в замок и похрустел костяшками. Кон извлёк из рюкзака потрёпанный исписанный блокнот с кожаной обложкой и довольно помахал им в воздухе.

— Наконец-то хоть какой-то вызов.  
— Наконец-то.

Тутимаос нервно сглотнул.

Это были первые люди, которых он за своё заключение встретил.

Не должны были они так сильно ему понравиться.


	2. История смерти и воскрешения, которой не было

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чудовище Франкенштейна, слэш, полиамория, смерть персонажа

Морской воздух успокаивал кашель. Цветы зла, раскрывшиеся в его лёгких, будто впитывали в себя тепло и соль, и не душили так сильно и яростно, как на родине.

Ветер поглаживал по щекам, и Тимоти прикрывал глаза, подставляя лицо солнцу и откидывался на спину. Лучи ласково давили ему на веки, окрашивая темноту замкнутых глаз розовой дымкой. Песок обжигал кожу, но даже это доставляло удовольствие.

Кон и Матч были рядом. На бледной коже остались следы от швов, но под рёбрами бились сердца, а лёгкие набирали воздух. Он был успешным учёным — успешным настолько, что сумел обратить смерть. Ещё немного, и он сумеет обратить и собственную болезнь.

— Мы позаботимся о тебе, доктор Дрейк.

Рука Кона, а может, Матча — какая разница, сущности, — касалась его руки, сжимая пальцами его запястье. Кто-то из них взял его за вторую руку, добавил тихо:

— Мы всегда будем вместе, доктор Дрейк.

Он мог различить их голоса, но не сейчас. Сейчас они, почему-то, сливались в один.

Давление на руки стало сильнее, и Тимоти попытался встать. Море лизало ему пятки, поднималось выше и выше, хватало за голени, икры, колени.

Тимоти попытался открыть глаза — и открыл, только чтобы увидеть темноту.

Цветы зла распустились снова, заполнили его лёгкие, и Тимоти задохнулся, подавился первым же вдохом.

Он задёргался, попытался сесть, найти рукой платок, в который можно будет отхаркнуть кровь и мокроту, но не смог — что-то сковывало его движения, давило на грудь, на живот, на руки и ноги. Тимоти зашёлся в кашле, едва не захлёбываясь кровью.

— Может, развяжем ему глаза?  
— Может, ещё расскажем ему, что хотим сделать?  
— Это не такая плохая мысль.  
— Думаешь?  
— Уверен.  
— Как скажешь.

Повязку у него на глазах ослабили, а потом и вовсе сняли. Тимоти зажмурился, рассчитывая, что свет резанёт по глазам — но за маской оказался полумрак.

Его чудовища — Кон и Матч — склонились над ним, касаясь друг друга макушками. Он помнил каждый их шрам, каждое крохотное различие — глаза разного цвета, швы на губах, разъёмы для подключения проводов. Они никогда его не пугали; он любил их, любил всем сердцем, но сейчас впервые заметил в них то безумие, о котором говорил ему доктор Уэйн.

— Ты умираешь, доктор Дрейк.  
— А мы не хотим тебя потерять.

Тимоти попытался сделать вдох — и не смог. Мокрота и кровь смешались с цветами, грудь пронзила острая боль, все мышцы свело в судороге.

— Я хорошо учусь. Когда мы создавали Матча, я смог разобрать все-все твои секреты. Я узнал про воды Лазаря и узнал, где их раздобыть.  
— Доктор Дрейк, ты не мог найти лекарства от своего недуга, а ведь всё это время оно было у тебя под носом.

Тимоти чувствовал, как мышцы напрягаются, как тело пытается вырваться из пут кожанных ремней, как сердце бьётся в груди всё чаще, бессмысленно пытаясь гонять кровь по венам.

И он чувствовал, как биение сердца становится всё медленнее, всё тяжелее, всё надрывнее. И как холодные воды Лазаря касаются его спины, плечей, рук. Он погружался в них, в холодную зелёную жижу, которая дарила жизнь мертвецам, но не дарила жизнь больным.

— Ты умрёшь сейчас, доктор Дрейк.  
— Но ты вернёшься к нам. Мы успеем.  
— И мы будем вместе.  
— Навсегда.

Воды Лазаря залили уши и рот, в глазах потемнело. Захрипев в последний раз, Тимоти утонул в темноте, утонул в зелени, утонул в смерти.

А потом он пришёл в себя. Не чувствуя ничего — ни холода вод Лазаря, ни своего сердцебиения, ни удушья. Он болтался в колбе, в которой когда-то родился Кон, в которой когда-то родился Матч.

И он был мёртв. Так ведь? Он смутно помнил… отчаяние и пустоту, и боль в груди, и как лёгкие разрывало.

Он моргнул, всматриваясь в мутную зелень, и увидел Кона и Матча — тёмную макушку и светлую макушку, две пары разноцветных глаз. Они касались колбы руками и скалились радостно, криво — неровные швы никогда не позволили бы им улыбаться нормально.

Тимоти пошевелил пальцами — пальцы ему подчинились. Пошевелил ногами — те ему подчинились тоже. Он оттолкнулся от задней стенки колбы и прижался ладонями к стеклу. Кон сощурился, пытаясь, наверное, прочитать мысль своего создателя — своего чудовища. Приложил свою ладонь к его ладони с той стороны.

Тимоти улыбнулся и перевёл взгляд на Матча. Его чудовище — его создатель — повторил жест за Коном.

Тимоти умер, и смерть была тем, чего он так боялся.

Как он мог забыть, что научился её обманывать?


	3. Зеркала, ставшие идеально плоскими

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вольная трактовка доппельгангеров, ER, будущая полиамория

Круассан рассыпается, сколько бы аккуратно Тим ни пытался есть, как рассыпается и его уверенность в себе, едва он ловит чужое отражение.  
За столом в кофейне, здесьь и сейчас, он один — но не в отражении. В отражении к нему подсаживается Кон — один в один Кон, то же лицо, те же родинки, те же шрамы. Он подсаживается и протягивает к Тиму в зеркале руку, касается его запястья кончиками пальцев, и кожу Тима в реальном мире слегка холодит, будто он коснулся стекла.

Официант приносит ему ещё чашку кофе и забирает пустую. Официант, кажется, не замечает ничего подозрительного.

Тим высвобождает руку из холодной стеклянной хватки и обхватывает кружку. Керамика обжигает кончики пальцев, но это лучше, чем непонятное, незнакомое, пугающее прикосновение.

Тим хотел бы отвести взгляд и уставиться в чашку, но сахар со сливками ему приходится добавлять в кофе вслепую.

Он не может перестать смотреть в зеркало, на отражение пустого места перед ним, на существо, которое есть только по ту сторону.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Говорить сложно — приходится прикрывать рот рукой, бурчать себе под нос, будто ругаясь на что-то одно ему известное, чтобы не привлекать внимания.

Голос зеркала звенит у него в голове, режет схожестью с голосом Кона, забирается в жилы и студит кровь. По коже у Тима пробегают мурашки, и он боится даже вздохнуть.

— Мне нужна его жизнь. Его душа. Его любовь. Ты.

Тим недоумённо моргает. Хмурится. Сглатывает и отвечает, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Ты его не получишь.

Зеркальный Кон, злой двойник, доппельгангер только смеётся в ответ. Зеркальная поверхность идёт рябью, смывая чужой образ с отражения, и когда Тим снова моргает, в отражении перед ним никого нет.

***

Во вторую встречу Тим ничего не ест и не пьёт кофе. Он стоит со стаканом баббл-чая напротив пыльной зеркальной витрины в тихом углу торгового центра. Он перекатывает стакан в ладонях, чтобы хоть как-то занять руки. Уголки губ ноют от непрошеной улыбки, которую он нет-нет, да пытается подавить.

Зеркальный Кон молчал целую неделю, прежде чем написать на запотевшем стекле очередную угрозу и очередное место встречи.

Тим отлично помнит, что должен сказать, когда за спиной вдруг становится жутковато и холодно.

— Ты же понимаешь, что не сможешь занять его жизнь теперь.  
— Как наивно.  
— Нисколько. — Тим описывает стаканом круг в воздухе, тянет в рот трубочку и — наконец-то! — позволяет себе улыбнуться. — Понимаешь, я теперь знаю, что ты хочешь его подменить. Я тебя на раз-два вычислю.

Зеркальный Кон застывает на мгновение. Обходит Тима и наклоняется так близко, что тот чувствует его стылое дыхание:

— И как же ты заметишь подмену?

Тим чуть подаётся вперёд, так, чтобы в зеркале они соприкоснулись носами — кончик холодит, будто в настоящее стекло уткнулся.

— Кон бы никогда так глупо не проебался. Он бы сначала вылез из зеркала, подменил того, кого хотел подменить, а уже потом начинал толкать жуткие речи.

Зеркальный Кон ахает — будто лёгкий весенний бриз касается губ, — и пятится. Зеркало идёт рябью, как водная поверхность, в которую бросили камень, и доппельгангер исчезает.

***

Третью встречу Тим назначает сам и приводит Кона. Они ждут в своей гостиной бок о бок, так, чтобы видеть старинное зеркало в тяжёлой раме над камином.

Когда зеркальный двойник приходит, он вскидывает бровь, но всё же садится на предоставленный ему край дивана, и Тим оказывается на стыке двух стихий. Рука и бок Кона греют его слева, рука и бок его двойника обмораживают справа. Тиму даже кажется сначала, что под рубашкой его кожа покрылась инеем.

— Зачем ты его привёл?  
— А зачем ты так настойчиво искал встречи?  
— Честно?  
— Было бы неплохо. И желательно непафосно. И сразу к сути.  
— Мой папа — король зазеркалья, и он меня в бараний рог завернёт, если я вернусь без души.  
— А проверить, не ведёт ли себя его сын как недоумок, он забыл?  
— Тим, да ты беспощадный. — Тёплая рука Кона ложится ему на колено.  
— Но он правда не очень умный.  
— Это-то я вижу.  
— Эй. Я тут с вами сижу.  
— Вообще-то, не сидишь.  
— Я…  
— Но мы бы хотели, чтобы сидел.  
— Кон, ты ему весь наш план выдашь.

Зеркальный двойник застывает и глядит на них из зеркала круглыми глазами, необъяснимо похожий на сову.

— Что?

Тим вздыхает. Кон сжимает его колено, прижимается к плечу чуть сильнее и улыбается едва заметно, самыми уголками губ.

Приободряя. Поддерживая.

Соглашаясь.

— Ты можешь вернуться не с одной душой, а с двумя. Но только если согласишься не занимать жизнь Кона, а разделить её.  
— Не понимаю.  
— Ты не очень умный, но очаровательный. И такой же сногсшибательно красивый, как я. Мы готовы принять тебя к нам.  
— То есть… Вы. Вы предлагаете мне жить с вами?  
— Ну, да.  
— Да, именно.

Зеркальный Кон умолкает, переводит взгляд то на Кона настоящего, то на Тима, и взволнованно кусает губы.

А потом зеркало идёт рябью, мерцает, дрожит и разбивается, идёт мелкими-мелкими трещинами и разлетается.

Тим прикрывает лицо, но ни осколка не впивается в его руку. Зеркало, будто вода, остаётся на коже каплями.

А потом кто-то касается его прохладными пальцами, гладит по запястью. Тим отнимает от лица руку.

— Я согласен, — говорит зеркальный Кон, так похожий на Кона и не похожий в то же время. — Согласен прожить с вами целую человеческую жизнь.  
— Хорошо. Давай как-нибудь назовём тебя?  
— Матч. Мы назовём его Матч.

Тим не уверен, что их решение правильное, но оно было единственным, которое его — _их_ — устроило.

Да и Матч не то чтобы кажется ему таким уж ужасным.


	4. Блаженны мертвые и не очень

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вольная переработка [французского сериала "На зов скорби"](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B0_%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%B2_%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B1%D0%B8).

Матчу впервые в его не-жизни было по-настоящему страшно. Он даже не успел испугаться, когда их автобус рухнул с обрыва — ни паники не было, ничего. Только облегчение, что Кон остался дома и будет жить, да смирение с неизбежным.

Но сейчас перспектива страданий пугала его так сильно, что Матча трясло. Холод забирался под кожу, и как бы Матч ни сжимался в клубок, кости всё равно словно вымерзали изнутри.

От ужаса желудок сводило. Матча тошнило, но когда он перекатывался и вставал на колени, упирался ладонями в холодный каменный пол и открывал рот, рвоты не было. Даже желчи не было. Ничего не было.

Он был мёртв. Ему не нужна была еда, и выблёвывать ему было нечего.

Тупо. Господи, как же это было тупо.

Матч же всегда был умным близнецом. Кон — сильным и пробивным, а Матч осторожным и вдумчивым. Кон жил сегодняшним днём, Матч всё просчитывал.

И всё равно так сглупил.

Тупо. Ужасно тупо. На что он вообще надеялся, когда полез вытаскивать Донну?

Знал же, что единственный способ дать ей шанс сбежать — попасться Каллигану самому. Знал же, что Донне нельзя будет за ним возвращаться.

Мог хотя бы сказать кому-нибудь, куда пошёл.

Теперь его никто не вытащит. Он так и будет сидеть в этом подвале, пока Каллиган не придёт за ним — и чёрт знает, какие эксперименты над ним будет проводить, и сколько Матч выдержит.

Вопросы роились в голове, назойливые, как обозлённые осы, то и дело жаля его прямо в мозг.

А если он не может умереть во второй раз? Если он больше никогда не сможет умереть? Если Каллиган будет мучить его целую вечность, пока не умрёт сам?

Сколько Матч так пролежал, пытаясь совладать с накатывающей волнами паникой, он не знал. Он и раньше не особо ориентировался во времени, а с тех пор, как умер и вернулся, с этим стало совсем плохо. Ему постоянно хотелось спешить: всё зудело, ноги пружинили. Он опаздывал за собственным братом. Ему нужно было бежать вперёд, нестись, догонять.

Он и так на пять лет задержался.

Нужно было спешить.

Только вот Кон бы уже всё осмотрел, а не валялся, жалея себя. Потому что Кон сильный и деятельный.

Даже пять лет назад, попади Кон в такую ситуацию, он бы что-то придумал.

Чёрт, да будь в падающем с обрыва автобусе Кон, а не Матч, он бы выжил и других спас, а не смирился с перспективой смерти утопленника.

Матч не без труда заставил себя встать. Обхватил себя руками, втянул шею в плечи, и попытался осмотреться. Выходило не очень — лампочка под потолком горела тускло, то ли потому что была уж очень слабой, то ли от количества налипших на неё грязи, пыли и мошек. Глаза к полумраку никак не хотели привыкать.

Подвал вонял сыростью и плесенью, воздух был таким сырым, что, кажется, промокла даже одежда. Возможно, Матчу это только казалось. Когда так сильно переживаешь, ещё и не такое померещится.

Подвал, в котором его спрятал Каллиган, был без окон. Может, это вообще был погреб или землянка какая-нибудь, Матч в этом плохо разбирался. Вокруг стояли ряды шкафов, но полки пустовали. В одном углу валялось скомканное одеяло в бурых пятнах. Там, наверное, сидела Донна. Матч пощупал одеяло, сложил его в аккуратный квадрат и ещё раз обошёл подвал по периметру.

Будь он чуть более везучим, он бы нашёл что-нибудь, что смог пустить в ход. Может, поэтому в подвале, кроме одеяла, ничего и не было. Всё-таки Донна провела здесь несколько дней. Может, она успела показать, что готова стоять за себя до последнего.

Возможно, Матч мог сломать один из шкафов. Выломать доску и отбиваться ей. Если, конечно, Каллиган не услышит грохот и не примчится разбираться.

Но попробовать, наверное, стоило? Матч ничего не терял.

Достать доску оказалось проще, чем он думал. Даже ронять ничего не пришлось, и ломать тоже — он просто снял первую попавшуюся полку с держащих её болтов. Ухватил поудобнее и сделал несколько взмахов. Доска оттягивала запястья, неприятно царапала ладони, но разве это были неприятные ощущения по сравнению с тем, что задумал Каллиган?

Стоило потерпеть.

Часа через три сидения в полумраке с доской на коленях со стороны двери раздались какие-то звуки. Что-то падало, кто-то кричал. Кто-то стрелял. Матч задрожал — ноги превратились в два свёртка ваты, мурашки пробежали по спине, от поясницы к затылку и назад.

Заскрежетал дверной замок. Матч, вцепившись в спасительную доску, метнулся под лестницу, спрятался в тени, боясь издать хоть звук, и затаился.

Дверь открылась, впуская в подвал прямоугольник золотистого света в форме дверного проёма, потом его перекрыла тень. Человек спускался быстро и торопливо — Матч стиснул доску в пальцах и замахнулся, готовясь.

Он уже готов был ударить, когда спустившийся остановился, завертел головой и громко крикнул:

— Матч?

Кон. Это был голос его брата. Кон, это был Кон.

Матч выронил доску — пальцы онемели моментально. Кон обернулся на грохот, одним шагом преодолел расстояние между ними и сгрёб в объятия, извлекая из-под лестницы.

— Я чуть не поседел, Матч. Никогда больше меня так не пугай.

Кон обнимал его так крепко, будто хотел, чтобы Матч задохнулся — по крайней мере ни единого вздоха Матч сейчас сделать не мог. Но он всё равно обнял брата в ответ, всё ещё онемевшими от ужаса и облегчения руками, как мог сильно.

Кон вытащил его из подвала — дом Каллигана был перевёрнут вверх дном, а сам Каллиган валялся на диване с простреленным лбом. Матча передёрнуло, и он отвёл взгляд. Кон только сжал его руку крепче и потянул за собой, прочь из дома, прямо в свой разваленный синий пикап.

Только там Матч наконец дал волю чувствам — и расплакался. Господи, он за пятнадцать лет жизни почти не плакал, а на завершении первого месяца посмертия его вдруг прорвало.

Он рыдал, потому что уже готов был смириться с тем, что его вскроют и проведут над ним кучу экспериментов, потому что он неживой и немертвый одновременно. Рыдал, потому что психанул перед тем, как побежал спасать Донну. Рыдал, потому что не догадался рассказать обо всём Кону, потому что был на него так ужасно зол за то, что Кон вырос, а он — Матч — нет. Рыдал, потому что несмотря ни на что, Кон в своей джинсовке на меху всё равно пришёл за ним, спас его, усадил в пропахшую маслом и мятным освежителем воздуха машину и позволил дать слабину.

Рыдал, потому что Кон понимающе молчал, только гладил его по спине и даже машину не заводил.

А когда перестал, у него оставался только один вопрос. Который он и задал, как только машина заурчала, заводясь, и пикап выехал по колдобинам на дорогу.

— Как ты нашёл меня?  
— Я очень хочу сказать что-нибудь милое, типа: «Мы же близнецы, забыл», но… — Кон коротко взглянул на него и подмигнул. — Но Тим сказал, что если я хочу вернуть твоё доверие, я должен быть честным.  
— И?

Кон оторвал руку от руля и сунул её в нагрудный карман, достал подержанный айфон с царапиной на экране и бросил Матчу на колени.

Его телефон.

— Когда я понял, что ты вернулся, и что ты теперь, ну. Мой как бы младший брат… Перед тем, как отдать тебе мой старый телефон, я поставил на него приложение. Оно отсылало мне твои координаты, если телефон слишком сильно встряхивало.

Матч прикусил губу, взял в руки телефон и покрутил его. Потёр пальцами царапину, растёр отпечатки пальцев — свои, Калигана, Кона. Шмыгнул носом. Сощурился.

— Это же Тим придумал?  
— И всё-то ты знаешь. Пять лет пропустил, а всё равно умный засранец.

Кон расхохотался и прибавил газу. Матч расхохотался за ним, откинулся на сиденье и сжал айфон обеими руками.

Будет непросто привыкнуть к тому, что они больше не близнецы.

Но хотя бы не придётся отвыкать от того, что они братья.


	5. Герои и дьявол

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Охотники на нечисть и демон, еще не слэш, сомнительная затея с согласием, продолжение следует.

Чтобы вызвать демона с коротким и незначительным именем «Тим», нужно было соблюсти три пункта. Пункт первый — начать вызов ровно в 4:33 ночи и ни секундой позже. Второй — вызывать его нужно было на самой старой из всех дорог, что ведут в город. Третий — вместо чёрных куриц и крови котов демон с коротким и незначительным именем «Тим» в качестве жертвы принимал красное вино.

(Чем дороже, тем лучше.)

Подготовкой занимались вместе, разделив дела совсем чуть-чуть.

Кон искал красное вино получше, методично обходя один элитный магазин вина за другим. Пропахший насквозь дубовыми пробками, виноградом и воском, он пробовал терпкие, сладкие, кислые вина, болтал их по бокалу, полоскал ими рот и отчаянно старался не захмелеть. Он пробовал вина французские и итальянские, чилийские и австралийские, в синих бутылках, зелёных, коричневых, с этикетками и без. В любой другой момент Кон бы не стал так заморачиваться, но помощь им требовалась серьёзная.

Матч делал то, что умел лучше всего — он закопался в архивы Метрополисской Национальной Библиотеки и искал в полуразвалившихся, старых и пыльных фолиантах самые первые упоминания Метрополиса и хоть каких-то дорог, связующих его с другими городами. Он разворачивал старые карты — первые карты — и сравнивал их с современными, постепенно приближаясь к ответу, но всё время его упуская. История города въедалась в память, книжная пыль оседала под ногтями и резала глаза, но в конце концов, почти отчаявшись, Матч нашёл то, что искал.

В ту же ночь — ровно в ту же ночь — в 4:30 они стояли на середине дороги, соединяющей Метрополис и Готэм (вернее, ютились под хайвеем, над этой дорогой нависающим), перед нарисованным мелом кругом, с бутылкой красного вина за двести баксов (на лаконичной белой этикетке было абсолютно невыговариваемое название — Кон разобрал только «Питер Майкл Каберне Савиньон» и дальше сломался) и секундомером.

В 4:33 ровно они встали плечом к плечу и зачитали заклинание призыва, заранее заученное наизусть. Замерли в ожидании и боялись пошевелиться. Кон попытался пару раз прервать молчание, но Матч обрывал его — в книге было написано, что Тим приходит не сразу, что им нужно дать себе отчаяться, чтобы он наконец соизволил явиться.

Так и вышло. Секундомер Кона показал ровно четыре минуты и тридцать три секунды с того момента, как они прочли заклинание вызова.

Сначала повалил дым. Снова запахло пробковым дубом, и к горлу Кона подступила тошнота. Одна мысль о том, что ему снова придётся пробовать вино, вызывала головокружение. Вдобавок у него почему-то отнялись конечности, и он чуть не выронил бутылку «Питера Майкла Кабер-чего-то-там».

Потом дым стал сгущаться, комкаться, формироваться в чёрный сгусток, темнеть в одних местах и светлеть в других. Дым сложился в силуэт стройного человека, то и дело клубящийся, то и дело всколыхивающийся. Темнота обрывалась лоскутьями, будто подсвеченная изнутри тлеющими углями. У человека-дыма были крылья, такие же чёрные, как он сам. Они вздымались за его спиной, как два костра, и с них на близнецов смотрела тысяча воспалённых красных глаз, немигающих, не сводящих с них взора.

Точно такие же глаза оказались и у владельца крыльев — две бело-красные бездны, они смотрели с иссиня-чёрного лица в ореоле взмывающих кверху волос.

— Вы ещё кто такие?

Ни Кон, ни Матч не рассмотрели, был ли у него рот вообще. Голос звучал везде и нигде, словно зов сердца или всеохватное безумие. Дым шевельнулся, приближаясь, и Кон, едва не попятившись, сунул ему бутылку вина.

Тим пошёл рябью и — Кон мог поклясться — на каждой стороне его головы на мгновение прищурилось ещё по паре глаз.

— Мы… — начал Матч.  
— Вы близнецы Кент. Вас все знают. — Демон выхватил бутылку у него из рук, разинул пасть — два ряда белых, заточенных зубов, — откусил горлышко, прожевал его вместе с пробкой и проглотил. Потом вскинул голову, прижав чёрные губы к стеклу, и осушил бутылку в один глоток. — Хорошее вино. Что от меня нужно близнецам Кент?  
— Во-первых, — у Кона от собственной смелости поджались пальцы на ногах, — ты в книжке по-другому выглядел. — Он даже порылся в кармане и достал ксерокопию нужной страницы. На изображении под заголовком «Тим» слегка размазался хилый старичок-циклоп, кожа да кости, без единого намёка на крылья. — Ты бы с этим что-нибудь сделал.  
— Зачем оправдывать ожидания людей, если я могу их удивить? — резонно отозвался демон. — Но вы вызвали меня не для этого.

Матч неловко шагнул вперёд, снова становясь плечом к плечу с братом.

— Полгода назад мы изгнали демона из маленькой девочки. Было сложно, мы не сразу смогли подобрать правильный ритуал, но, как нам тогда казалось, мы справились. И какое-то время всё было замечательно, пока мы не столкнулись с этим демоном снова. А потом ещё раз. И ещё. За последние полгода мы изгоняли его двенадцать раз, и с каждым разом это было всё сложнее и сложнее. Мы уже нашли нового носителя, но не можем ничего предпринять, пока он не проявит себя. К тому же… К тому же, несколько детей потеряли рассудок после избавления от его влияния, а двенадцатый мальчик…  
— Двенадцатый мальчик погиб.  
— А из тринадцатого вы не сможете его изгнать.

Дым поблёк, темнота посветлела. Тим приобрёл черты одногодки братьев, тёмный огонь крыльев смягчился, но один его взгляд всё так же пробирал до костей.

— Я знаю, о ком вы говорите.  
— Мы вызвали тебя, потому что читали, что… что вы всегда были соперниками.  
— Соперниками? — Демон рассмеялся, и у них в головах это прозвучало колокольным звоном. — Никогда. Врагами, возможно. Иногда союзниками. Но чаще — врагами. Я помогу вам и не попрошу ничего взамен.  
— Но-но. — Кон сощурился. — Мы не просто так близнецы Кент, мы знаем, что нельзя брать у демонов подарки.  
— Мы знаем, чтo ты берёшь в обмен на услуги.  
— И мы согласны.

Демон вновь потемнел и вновь показал свою пасть, полную острых треугольных зубов.

— Ну что же. Сделка заключена. Я сотку себе человечью личину, чтобы вы могли отвести меня к Ра'с аль Гулу.


	6. Мой демон дьявола во мне поселил

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Охотники на нечисть и демон, закатки ER, упоминания канниблизма, продолжение следует

Когда им понадобилась помощь с Ра'с аль Гулом, Тим соткал себе человеческую внешность — жилистого юношу с пронзительно-голубыми глазами. Он помог им справиться с древним демоном, а потом взял с них плату — страсть и стоны, как он это назвал.

Когда близнецы поймали демона-инсектоида, огромного и жирного, они воспользовались этим как поводом вызвать Тима снова.

(Даже под страхом смерти они бы не смогли могли ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть, что второе как-то вытекало из первого.)

Инсектоид за пару секунд сжирал любого, кто оказывался у него на пути с тех пор, как группа не очень умных подростков, балующихся оккультизмом, его вызвали. Тим инсектоидами питался — это было особое лакомство для него, ценимое даже больше элитных красных вин. Так что близнецы не стали разбивать старинное бабушкино зеркало, а приволокли его под хайвей Метрополис-Готэм, выслушивая ругань на арамейском всю дорогу. В 4:33 они уже стояли перед меловым кругом с бутылкой вина, придерживая зеркало за раму, и читали заклинание по памяти.

Тим явился — как и положено — через четыре минуты и тридцать три секунды.

— И что вам нужно теперь, близнецы Кент? — сказал Тим, осушив ещё одну бутылку вина стоимостью двести долларов.

Матч стянул с зеркала простыню, и Тим заинтересованно пошёл волнами. То и дело в этой ряби проглядывала уже знакомая человечья личина.

— Чтобы ты принял наше угощение, которое мы принесли.  
— То есть, вы вызвали меня просто так?

Он говорил у них в голове и плавно плыл вперёд, парил, при этом совсем не двигаясь.

— Нет, мы вызвали тебя, чтобы ты обезвредил этого демона.  
— Не похоже, чтобы он был вам не по зубам.  
— Просто прими уже наши ухаживания, — Кон закатил глаза. — Хотим заключить сделку, что ты его съешь для нас.

Тим потемнел, глаза у него на крыльях засияли, как угольки, и он провёл чёрными пальцами по стеклу. Инсектоид выругался снова и завыл, похоже, догадавшись, что его ждёт, разразился проклятиями, обещая близнецам короткую и полную мучений жизнь. Тим расплылся в зубастой улыбке, прижал палец к губам и тихо шикнул.

— Сделка, так сделка. Но вам лучше закрыть глаза.

Близнецы спорить не стали. Когда со стороны Тима донеслись душераздирающие крики и хруст, жуткий и заманчивый одновременно, они оба решили, что глаза закрыли не зря.

Они много всего повидали за свою четверть века, но никогда ещё не бывало так, что пожирающий демонов демон вызывал у них совсем не тот трепет, который испытывать было положено.


	7. Смерть не узнает их в лицо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Охотники на нечисть и демон, затея с согласием все ещё сомнительная, но и ER развивается, заключение следует.

Близнецы попались в ловушку к демону людоеду ужасно глупо — пока ловили мелких чертей, промышляющих торговлей мебели из человеческой кожи. Ни Кон, ни Матч тогда даже не подумали, что за группой мелких барыг может стоять кто-то больший.

И уж тем более они бы никогда не догадались, что вся эта история с мебелью была развёрнута исключительно чтобы заманить в ловушку их лично.

— Что-то мне не очень хочется превратиться в торшер у какого-нибудь условного Белиала, — заметил Матч, когда они болтались в ржавой-прержавой клетке, перемазанной кровью. Вокруг пахло серой и тухлым мясом, внизу что-то булькало. А ведь они даже были не в Лимбе.  
— Как ты высоко метишь, — отозвался Кон. К одному из прутьев прилип клок волос. Кажется, даже с кусочком кожи. — Не думаю, что они Белиалу-то смогут что-то впарить.  
— Впарят, если скажут, что это сделано из наших задниц. Сколько раз мы ему мешали?  
— Ты что, паникуешь, братишка?  
— Не паникую, просто…  
— Просто жалеешь, что не мог бы вызвать Тима на помощь, ага?  
— Не то слово. Он бы нас выручил.

Кон только задумчиво замычал в ответ и продолжил проверять прутья один за другим. Он всё ещё рассчитывал не сдаваться без боя, хотя в глубине души понимал, что их всего двое, что они против целой армии, и что весь их арсенал был уничтожен.

— Ну. Мы ведь и не из таких передряг выбирались.  
— Мы даже из Лимба сбегали, если уж на то пошло.  
— И от Белиала.  
— И от Белиала.  
— Вы сбегали от Белиала, но не можете сбежать из клетки? — раздалось у них в головах. Их тени на прутьях сгустились, обрели объём, стали расти, и вот уже рядом с ними сидел Тим, клубился, обволакивал решётки. Крылья он сложил за спиной, но те по-прежнему пялились на близнецов растопыренными красными глазами. — Забавно. Вам, наверное, за себя очень стыдно.  
— А ты… ты откуда здесь?  
— Вы произнесли моё имя всуе. Решил устроить вам показательное явление себя. — Он выдержал паузу, облизнув ряд клыков. — И предложить вам сделку.  
— Сделку?  
— Сделку. Ваши жизни и уничтожение этой мерзости за вашу страсть и ваши стоны.

Кон и Матч, с трудом отведя взгляд от хитрого прищура лицевой пары глаз Тима, переглянулись и молча кивнули друг другу.

— Мы согласны.  
— Конечно же.  
— Всегда.  
— Не задумываясь.  
— Ну что же. — Тим заулыбался от уха до уха (даже слишком буквально) и сощурил боковые пары глаз тоже. — Сделка заключена.


	8. Никогда не поздно умереть молодым

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Охотники на нечисть и демон, эпилог эпопеи

Демона с коротким и незначительным именем «Тим» можно было вызвать трижды. После этого он не откликался на зов, какой бы старой ни была дорога и каким дорогим бы не было вино. Он не приходил, даже если ты выжидал четыре минуты и тридцать три секунды и даже больше.

После третьей попытки демона Тима можно было к себе только привязать, а для этого нужна была жертва посерьёзнее, чем бутылка дорогого вина и инсектоид в зеркале.

Чтобы привязать его к себе, не нужно было стоять на старой дороге, не нужно было ждать точного времени и точное время. Достаточно было дать ему кость, плоть и кровь и прочесть заклинание. После этого демон оставался с колдуном, запертый в человечьей личине до тех пор, пока хозяин не позволит её расплести ― на время или навсегда.

Кон и Матч сомневались долго. Тщетно пытались вызвать его просто так, тщетно покупали новые и новые бутылки с вином и ловили новые лакомства.

Тим не приходил на их зов ― не мог, даже если хотел.

Так что в один из дней близнецы обнаружили себя у стола, изрисованного меловыми знаками, с резаками в руках и целящимися друг другу в мизинцы.

― Ты же понимаешь, что он не ручной.  
― И что?  
― И он демон. Демон-каннибал. И у него два ряда зубов в истинной форме.  
― Он нас сколько раз выручал?  
― Три раза. И последний раз спас наши жопы от превращения в кожаный пуфик.  
― Вот именно, Матч. Самое меньшее, что мы уже можем сделать ― это вытащить его из Лимба на пару десятков лет.  
― Лимб ― его дом. Может, ему там нравится.

Кон закатил глаза.

― Ты был в Лимбе. И я был в Лимбе. Давай честно: место ― говно. И едва ли там Тима часто угощают демонами-инсектоидами.  
― Ладно. Твоя правда. На счёт три?  
― На счёт три.  
― Три.

Ножи были острыми, боль ― едва ли терпимой. Кровь залила мел и дерево, неестественно быстро впиталась в прожилки и так и застыла бурыми разводами. А потом пошла паром, который заволок всю комнату. Близнецы закашлялись, замахали здоровыми руками, щурясь и пытаясь рассмотреть знакомую чёрную фигуру в сизых клубах.

Но увидели только человечью личину Тима. Обнажённый, он сидел на столе, закинув ногу на ногу, держа в одной руке мизинец Кона, а в другой руке мизинец Матча. Улыбаясь криво ― даже в человеческом облике у него получалось хищно и пугающе, ― он взглянул на них, сверкнув голубыми глазами.

― Ну что же. Я принимаю вашу кость, плоть и кровь, близнецы Кент. ― Он закинул в рот оба мизинца и проглотил, кажется, даже не разжёвывая. А потом, облизав пальцы, он спрыгнул со стола и взял их за искалеченные руки. ― А я думал, вы уже никогда не решитесь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что было дальше можно узнать [здесь](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8775187).


End file.
